Video Games saved my life
by Potentis
Summary: Ok so what if there was actually a zombie apocalypse who would survive? normal people or those who watch too many movies and play to many video games, first post so please review!


_**OK so first post ever! hope you enjoy it please comment.**_

Video games saved my life…

Yeah I know what you're thinking,

It's the same thing my parents were thinking.

And my teachers,

And the whole dog and pony show were thinking.

Well maybe not my dog and well I never had a pony like most people who aren't spoilt little rich kids.

But how can video games have saved my life. Video games are time wasters and fill your head full of useless things that never prepare you for real life. Well video games prepared me for what no one else was prepared for, and if you're reading this you probably already know what I am talking about. But just in case you've been living under a rock or woke up from a coma or this journal just happened to fall through time (also saw that in a video game) which I think may be entirely possible now.

Video games prepared me for the zombie apocalypse…

That's right folks it actually happened. All those movies all those games and the only people to survive were the hard core zombie fans and gamers like me. No one else knew you had to always shoot them in the head, or that you had to stay away from city's and places of major population where the virus just spread quicker. Or that you had to watch your toes when walking through a grave yard and basically avoid them all together. That no mater how many you killed there was always more, and that a shotgun while effective could run out of bullets while a baseball bat or a golf club were always ready and should be carried as a backup. These were just a few of the important facts that every day individuals didn't know.

They knew about finances, which celebrity was dating some other celebrity, geography, grocery shopping and how to haggle down the price of that new TV at the electronics store. Well guess what no more TV (Which is a bummer.) and no more haggling its just a massive free for all, but only take what you can carry and only what you need, and always, always! wear sensible shoes, none of those stupid high heels girls used to wear. Cause trust me every day there will be a moment where you are running for your life and you don't want to be carrying a big screen plasma around like some dumbass I saw get mobbed and over run. (No T.V. remember.). So all us nerds and geeks are still going, well all the ones who were fast enough, its funny how bullies also prepared us by helping us to be better at running away and where all the good hiding spots are, or that drinking toilet water when there is no other source around is ok, as long as it hasn't been used. (Yeah I know gross but it's the APOCOLIPSE)

The good thing about being such a gaming addict was that we paranoid few were able to spot the warning signs early. The sudden out brake of a foreign contingence, centred around a dodgy pharmaceutical company. The masses of mobs suddenly attacking there friends and family, the internet went nuts. Forums were already speculating the impending doom before the news was even onto it. Anime nerds were sharpening their imported katana's, paranoid conspiracy theorists researching where the nearest gun store was and where they could buy a sawn off shot gun. We knew before anyone else knew, before the authorities were willing to believe it or admit it depending on which conspiracy theorist you ask. Their all still here, locked up in their bunkers typing away on their computers. (By the way the internet survived YAY! Well it was designed to keep working after a nuclear apocalypse. I know wrong apocalypse but who cares the internet is still running.)

But no one believed us why would they when it all sounded so preposterous. I remember when Trafalgar and Times Square got overrun I heard my mum and dad saying it must be a big prank, a flash mob like when hundreds of people start dancing in the street. I tried to warn them honestly I did but they wouldn't believe me. They just said I was being silly that those stupid video games had rotted my brains. And when they finally did start to believe me it was too late. Now like most people my mum, dad, dog and even my goldfish are all dead. (well the goldfish might have been dead anyway you know how hard is to keep fish even in the best of times let alone an impending apocalypse.)

So when people tell you video games are no good that they waste your time and rot your brain. Remember that it was video games that saved my life and many others.

…_...

"So what do you think?" Rory asked.

"I don't know man you tend to ramble on a bit, why do you keep mentioning TV and what's with the gold fish?" Allen said.

"I do not… And it's real, it's honest and it's a way to connect with the reader." Rory said.

"Anndd... You really miss TV." Allen said.

"Ok I really miss TV! But I am right you know we all survived because we saw it coming, and that's because of video games." Rory said.

"Yeah but you've been telling us the same thing for weeks now just post it already." Allen said.

"Yes but do you think its good enough? It's getting harder and harder to get time with a working computer before zombies attack. So the standard of internet posting has gone way up, you only post unless it's good enough." Rory said.

"Or unless your mates can't stand you prattling on any more and force you to post it." Allen said brandishing his hardened blood stained baseball bat covered nails. Rory looked sullen as he clutched his notes written on any piece of clean paper he could find closer to his chest.

"*Sigh* Ok it's good enough and the comments about your goldfish and the TV will make it sound more light-hearted than most of the emo depressing stuff written on there nowadays. I don't know why you do it anyway, only the Bunker people still read the internet regularly. And their all a bunch of cowards, they hide until the generator runs out or they need more supplies. Then they run around the surface like a bunch of headless chooks when they need to get some thing, I am surprised more of them don't get killed. " Allen said.

"You really think it's good." Rory said not listening to the last part as he literally jumped for joy. Allen grimaced, Lucy and the others were going to kill him for encouraging this, Rory's peppy attitude was annoying at the best of times and now days were constantly the worst of times.

"You'll see I am right, look here this is what I am talking about." Rory said as he indicated an old gaming arcade. Some of the games miraculously still bleeping and pinging. This is why they had chosen this mall, the electricity was still running in some parts that meant that the freezers might still be working and that meant food. This also meant that it was closer to the centre of the city and defiantly not good.

"See this here this game has saved my life more than once." Rory said as he walked into the entrance of the arcade.

"We can't dawdle, we need to keep moving." Allen said getting edgy around the darkened arcade the random flashing lights ruining his night vision.

"See this is my favourite game." Rory said as he pulled out one of his own guns aiming at the screen instead of the colourful toy ones next to it.

"This is the game that taught me how to shoot." He said with a smile. Just then one of the games suddenly came to life behind him and made him jump. The gun went off shattering the screen he was aiming at.

"YOU FOool! Now they know where here….." Allen shouted before quickly changing to an urgent whisper.

"Relax there's none of them here, it's alright." Rory said suddenly not as peppy anymore looking around trying to see them in the shadows. He had acted foolishly he had dropped his guard. He had said the classic everything's alright words that people in the Zombie movies say just before there killed.

Nothing… ..

Just the incessant bleeping and pinging of the games around them. Rory sighed and relaxed his shoulders.

"AHhh!…" He said as the zombie attacked him from the shadows. He couldn't have been more than twelve when he had been turned and was about half Rory's size but unlike the lumbering adults he was fast there was less decay in the body, similar child zombies with torn gaming shirts and caps started swarming on him. Allen sprinted, he didn't hesitate you never face more zombies than you can Handel if you can run instead, and you never try to be the hero. Heroes get eaten. Allen knew Rory was done for. He was done for as soon as he had relaxed. They were living in a world were you could never drop your guard.

"What happened!" Lucy said as she and the rest of the gang arrived, She was a surprisingly stunning girl for the state she was in, with the dirty tattered clothes, no makeup and oily unwashed hair.

"Rory got distracted by a video game." Allen said as he joined the outwards defensive circle that was forming everyone facing a different direction shoulder width apart looking for trouble.

"Death by video game, how poetic." Lucy muttered.

No one else said a word there were no tears shed or any other words said. Sympathy wasn't going to save them now. They had to focus on the challenges ahead. They knew they would never stop fighting as they made there way through the different levels of the mall like a well-trained fighting force. Only the strong lasted now, there was no room to be a kid.

There was no room for games…


End file.
